Though the eyes of a dark elf
by Lord Vukodlak
Summary: The story of A Drow in the world of Krynn, (Yeah I know there are no Drow in Krynn but at the time we did the campaign we didn't know that!.


  
  
My real name is unimportant, I am a drow, years ago I fled my people, my house had lost a war with a hated and bitter rival and I was doomed to slaughtered with my sisters or become a slave. I fled with my older brother. Upon reaching the surface we took upon new names discarding are old ones.  
  
I took the name of Daria Dazzleton, I chose the name Daria because it clearly had no drow origins. Dazzleton because my brother always said I Dazzled him when I was younger.  
Soon my brother and I went are separate ways. I worked to live and survive on the surface world. I wasn't they type of drow woman who laid with any man if it would help me get by, I vowed long ago that the only man who could have me would have to be a very special man.  
  
Though my travels I met a man named Auraguard. At least I though he was a man.  
I soon learned the truth. He was an Lich Aurak Draconian. I had no idea such a thing could even exist. He gave me a magic chain armor. Like a fool I eagerly took the armor and thus I was bound to serve him until he set me free. While working for him I did his dirty work. I killed I stole for no reason other then he said so. I found my self strangely sickened by the actions I was forced to perform. A conscious that's all I need I thought to myself. I cursed my self why should these actions bother me beyond the fact I was forced to do them.  
  
One day my ordered me to perform a system of harassment against a group of heroes who were looking for him. My mission was simple, stay at a distance and pelt them with arrows using my Arcane Archery skills. After two days of travel I found them. Hiding in the undergrowth I drew my arrow. I wanted to hit the High Elf I saw by his lack of armor and robes I guessed he was a wizard. I couldn't however as a large muscled fighter. I let my arrow fly and It pierce deep into the human warriors back. I shot again scoring another direct hit. The warrior was done, and the party was scrambling to find me. I shoot straight at the high elf.  
  
Right between the eyes I said to myself. With lighting reflex he dodged the arrow.  
That's no wizard I said to myself. Then he was upon me. He ran towards me with supernatural speed I fried again this time he deflected the arrow with his bare hands. I knew I couldn't out run him I moved to draw my sword but it was to late. HIs fists connected with my stomach and I felt a wave of weakness wash over me, I had heard of that method of fighting before it was a technique called stunning fist. The battle was over quickly unable to draw my sword I couldn't match him in hand to hand combat. Had they not needed me alive for interrogation it is likely the high elf would have killed me.  
  
I awoke with a throbbing pain in my head. I found myself in a stone room, my cursed armor was somehow removed and sat on the other side of the room. Standing before me was the human warrior I had pelted with arrows along with some female human wizard and that MAN! that dam high elf who so easily defeated me.  
Where is your master dark efl! the High Elf demanded. And remember this area is under a zone of truth  
Tell us where to find Auraguard the human woman asked nicely.  
Tell me drow why to you serve Auraguard? do the dark elves not serve different masters? The high elf asked me. I felt no reason not to tell him  
I serve him because he forces me to  
I was surprised when I saw a look of concern in the High Elfs eyes for a moment but I remained silent.  
If your forced to serve him then tell us where to find him, we plan to get rid of him the male human man gloated as if it would be easy.  
he'll kill you then he'll kill me for betraying you I said simply.  
The high elf crossed his arms over his chest. Let us worry about defeating Auraguard even if we fail he still has to find you  
Dam that High Elf's tone was infuriating I muttered a few insults in the language of the dark elves. Still he was more civil to me then any surface elf I had encountered thus far.  
He can still track me as I am connected to that armor I can't stray far from it and he can see through the eyes of the armor I replied bitterly. The high elf went straight to the armor and destroyed it with his bare hands. I knew then what he was. He was a warrior monk from some monetary. I had plan on attempting to use my charm to convince this elf to let me go as he appeared to be the leader of his group.  
Auraguard lives in a cavern complex to the west where you encountered me  
I looked to the human wizard.  
She speaks truth my magic detects no lie she said.  
Then in a flash the High Elf monk cut my ropes.  
Your free to go, but remember you cause any innocence harm and I'll come for you  
I left and I kept that in mind.   
Afterwards I spent several months adventuring on my own. I learned that they had indeed defeat Auraguard but where unable to destroy him I also learned Auraguard had intended my capture. During my adventures I found my self constantly on missions of mercy. I started to gain a reputation of being a hero, people started speaking to me like I was Daria the hero not Daria the drow., I loved the feeling, I starting to learn that it felt good to be the hero. Oh before I go on I should tell you exactly who those others were.  
The human warrior who I struck with my arrows was named Kage. He was a large muscled man in heavy armor who wielded a bastard sword. He had dark colored hair and eyes.  
The wizard with, them was a female Draconian I forget the exact name of the variety but it was the king not aligned with the Dark Queen. Her name was Keiko  
Zathress was the name of that monk, his head was shaved but from his eye brows I could tell he had blonde hair and he had deep blue eyes. He didn't look to strong physically. I actually possessed a higher physical strength this gap was made larger by my enchanted gauntlets. Oh yes and they had a little Kender named Taz, no not Taz the great, he was Taz the amazing, apparently it was the monks idea to call him the amazing  
  
When I ran into the group again and I started a relation ship with their meat shield Kage, I liked him because he was strong and musclier and most importantly to me, easy for me to control and afraid of my wraith. However I didn't like his human features so I gave him a magic ring that would make him appear to be a male drow. Kage didn't mind but Zathress snickered and made whipping sounds.   
  
One day while talking to Zathress he said I was far braver then he. I found it strange, he had been being nice to me sense I had gain a heroic reputation but he had a reputation of recklessly thrusting himself into danger to save lives.  
  
Your fair braver then I am Daria  
what do you mean? I asked.  
I could never have a romantic relation ship with a human  
isn't that because of the vows you took as a monk?  
ha ha ha, Daria I came from an elven monastery, no one would dare ask an elf to go a thousand years with out carnal release, the reason is that if I fell in love with a human, I would have to watch her die and if any children resulted from that union I would have to watch them die. Half Elves almost never live past 120 years I couldn't handle out living my family by that much  
  
  
  
  
My relationship with Kage isnt that serious he's not even that good a kisser I think I may go back to women  
Zathress chuckled.  
My relationship with Kage soon ended. Kage meet some young peppy High Elf cleric. They married only a month after meeting. It was shortly after the wedding I showed up. I was so angry that bastard had gotten married and didn't even have the nerve to end are relationship face to face. His wife and I made him suffer for a few days. During this time Zathress was away attending to some personal business I can't remember what it was I know I'll have to ask Zathress. At any rate Zathress was mighty angry when he came back.  
  
I meet up with Zathress and company at the High Clerics tower, they were preparing to go and face a death knight at a tower across the river. I was angry seeing how happy Kage was with his wife. It was then Zathress asked me out to dinner. I decided to accept his pity date. He was rather sweat during the entire thing. The food was great and he ordered some very fine whine. Afterwards we danced under the stairs and even went for a swim. The next morning I heard that their had been a disturbance in the catacombs below the high clerics tower. Kage was taken, I want Kage to suffer for what he did but no one deserved what Kage got.  
  
The group that went to face the death knight at the tower was thus. Zathress, Taz, Bowen a Solmanic Knight. The Draconian Keiko was with them. The night before they left I did something I doubted I would ever do. I gave myself fully to Zathress, I won't go into the details but it was... very enjoyable. I even went as far as to cry out Zathress I LOVE YOU! I know that really stroked his ego. I feel asleep in his arms and slept peacefully. I awoke alone, he had left early to start out to the tower.  
  
The party returned victorious and spent a week resting up in the city. I spent allot of my time with Zathress. It was then I learned what had happened to Kage. He had been turned into a death knight. Zathress vowed to free Kage from his curse. The group parted company with Bowen and set off to do battle with the forces of the Dark Queen.  
Before leaving town their was the most amusing instant. I caught Zathress holding an engagement ring.   
Zathress what is that? I questioned. It was rather amusing watching him stutter and get nervous, if he does propose he had better be a bit firmer then that I thought to my self.  
  
It was then Terra appeared.   
OH thank you Zathress I thought I'd lost my wedding ring Bowen would have been so upset   
She left with the ring in hand. The thought of marring Zathress one day wasn't out of the question in my mind, the elf cleric Abigail and I even joked that after Kage died of old age sharing Zathress, this caused him to blush a deep shade of red.  
  
I to went out on my own and I even found Zathress home, they welcomed me in having heard of my reputation. I tried to get some dirt on Zathress as unlike Kage he did not bend to my will easily. It was to no avail. The monastery was attacked by Draconian and I helped to defend it. The elves living there were impressive archers not as good as me but we managed to repel the first assault  
  
Of course Zathress wouldn't stand idly by while is old home was under attack so He and his friends showed up. The company had grown some and now a half ogre named Grog was among them. Together we easily defeated the Draconian army.   
I traveled north with Zathress apparently he heard that the Dark Queens forces were massing in the forest. I had traveled there before on my own where I met the two Sylvan Elf Druids. Lisa and Imoen. Apparently there father was a natural born Lycanthrope and that power was past on to Lisa. It was rare to see Lisa outside of her hybrid form.  
  
When we arrived the forest was under siege. The trees themselves attacked the invading Draconian. We battled are way to the Druids stronghold. A massive tree top stronghold build on Colossal trees. The battle was long and hard and it looked like we were going to win. Then IT appeared.  
Out of the sky came the biggest Red Dragon I had ever seen. A plan was hatched the We would provide a distraction and the Draconian Keiko would detonate her staff of power expelling the charges all at once and unleashing a powerful destructive force. The dragon was to powerful to fight head on and with its air borne advantage are options were limited.  
After the battle we the Druids would use their power of greater reincarnation a spell they had come up with to restore the Draconian to life. The plan worked, the mighty wyrm devastated by the blast could no longer fly and plummeted to the ground once there the Elder treants the guarded the forest were able to pin him down allowing the rest of us to finish him off.  
  
Keiko was reincarnated into a human body, she was rather pleased because being human meant she was free from the prying eyes of the Dark Queen. She started a dating the Kender Taz. It was then we Zathress and the others deiced to make the Druids stronghold a base of operations from which they launched counter attacks against the Dark Queens forces. The Druids switched off between who would go with them. Keiko and I stayed behind to defend the tree fort.  
  
The parities newest member was a human Sorcerer named Max. The two Druids spent a lot of time flirting with him. He didn't get along well with Zathress and they argued allot. One day One day after Zathress and the others had returned from killing a high cleric of the Dark Queen. Max was pounding on my door.  
What is it?  
Hey Daria Zathress has an engagement ring   
With that he was gone I could hear the foot steps of him running to his room and the foot steps of Zathress chasing after him.  
COME BACK HERE WORM! I could hear him pounding on his door.  
Before Zathress used his abundant step ability to enter Max's room and beat the crap out of him I opened my door and said in my most demanding voice.  
Zathress get in here now  
I laughed in my mind watching him gulp. He came into my room and I shut the door.  
So I here you have something for me? I asked.  
Zathress gulped again. Oh how I enjoyed watching him squirm. The last time it tired to make him squirm was when I tied him to the bed. Unfortunately he is a master escape artist and easily escaped. It was then I who found my self tied to the bed.  
  
I just bought it just in case you know, who knows when If I'll be near a jewelry store when the time comes   
  
I crossed my arms over my chest.  
If your going to ask me something ask now or don't ask ever  
Zathress did what I knew he would do, he got down on one knee and held up the ring.  
Daria will you marry me?  
I'll think about it! I said. Zathress just about fell on his face. I kicked him out of my room and went to bed. That morning I called Zathress to my room and gave him my answer.  
Zathress I've decided the answer is yes, but it will be a very LONG engagement I said this so I could keep Zathress close but I could still break it off if need be.  
Now Zathress had some expectations now that we were engaged but not the expectations you might think. He felt if we were engaged, we should share our bed each night. That was about it he had no expectations about sex just sleeping arrangements.   
  
After we became engaged we didn't get closer, as a matter of fact we started to be driven apart. I found my self becoming more and more hostile. I didn't want to have dinner with him or go dancing under the stars like we did before. I refused to let him touch me. Zathress was still pushing his request as he called it that now that we were engaged we should share the bed and to remind the less careful readers he was talking about sleep. I could see it in Zathress eyes, my unexplained anger was driving him away. After one especially bad argument Zathress stormed off to his room. I sat on my bed feeling guilty. I guess the core problem was we both liked to be in control. It would be funny if it wasn't happening to us. How could two people who liked being the dominate one in a relationship possibly get along.  
  
I went to his room and knocked on the door.  
Who is it his voice snapped. I was to ashamed to say anything so I knocked again. Zathress realized it was me and gave a long sigh.  
Come in I quietly opened the door and closed it behind me. Zathress was siting cross-legged meditating.  
Zathress I just want to say I'm sorry I've been so cold this past couple of days I guess I'm having a really bad time of the month I hoped he bought my excuse I hopped I was right. I wasn't prepared to lose him HA a drow woman worrying about losing a males affection. You must find that rather strange don't you.  
I forgive you he said. And I'm sorry to   
I laid my head down on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around me can carried me over to the bed. He gently put me beneath the covers before he himself slipped under them and laid next to me,  
I soon fell asleep in his warm embrace. I silently prayed that what ever was making me so hostile would soon pass.  
Zathress this arrangement is just for tonight until I can figure out whams up with me all right  
all right he answered before we both got the much need rest we would need.  
I had a rather bliss full sleep that night and that and I would soon find out how much I would miss it.  
  
Two days later I was going for a walk in the forest when I was ambushed. The warriors wore heavy black armor but the insignia on their chest was clear they served the Dark Queen. I managed to take out only a few before I was knocked unconscious.   
  
I awoke in a dark dank cell. I could hear the screams of my fellow prisoners. It was then I saw my Jailer. Standing outside my cell brandishing a large double bladed axe was a Minotaur. I would never learn his name but for what he did to me I will always remember.  
I don't know for how many days I was tortured. Having my flesh cut and burned. They never asked a single question I was tortured for the sake of torture. Tortured and violated in ways you don't want to imagine.  
  
One day I awoke to hear the sounds of the chiains that shackled me to the wall being undone. I opened by eyes prepared to face my tormentor once more. Zathress was standing before me. His clothing was torn and stained with blood, I wondered how much of it was his own. As soon as my arms became free I embraced him. I had never been so happy to see him.  
What took you so long you jerk! I said as I pounded his chest.  
Zathress held me in his arms oh how I had missed it.  
Daria... what in the gods name did they do to you I couldn't meet his gaze I was to ashamed. Zathress didn't press the issue he held me for a moment more before we left the cell behind. Together we freed the other prisoners mostly they Gnomes. We reached the way Zathress came in and I saw that Minotaur for the last time. His tounge lay limp sticking outside his mouth, It head rested several feet from his body. Zathress had torn its head off.  
He lead me to an open window and I looked out to see the ground farbelow.  
We' are in some kind of floating castile I managed to capture a small flying ship they used to get up here we can use it to escape.  
  
So after my long imprisonment I was free. Of course my fears weren't rested as Zathress wasn't exactly sure how to fly the thing. I guess it was better then trusting it to the Gnomes. After a brief stop to drop off the gnomes we left for the Druids treetop stronghold. Zathress never did ask me what happened to me again, maybe some day I'll be able to tell him.  
  
I only got to spend a couple of weeks with Zathress before word reached us of a dragonslaying sword somewhere in the underdark. Knowing it would be a powerfull weapon to aid in the fight against the Dark Queen. Zathress, Max, Grog and Taz started out on their journey. A part of me wanted to go with them, but I was still recovering from by abduction. I also didn't want to return to that place so I stayed behind.  
  
I soon fell ill and the Druids magic had no effect.  
They must have done something to be while I was a prisoner I said.  
Imoen thouight for a moment. Lisa and I will go commune with the nature spirts just relax well figure out whats wrong.  
A few hours later they called me to the heart of the grove.  
We have a good idea what the problem is hold still one last spell will tell for sure Lisa said. I pushed any fear I had out of my mind. Imoen mumbeled a few words and her hand glowed and she pressed them to my stomach.  
Congregations Daria your pregnant   
Lisa's words echoed in my mind.  
Looks like its three months along, for an elf that makes it half a trimester Lisa added.  
  
Its a miracle it survived your ordeal in that prison Imoen said.  
Lisa smiled. Zathress has done alot for the world I guess the gods saw fit to protect his unborn child  
  
I shook my head.   
Oh no i'm leaving to tell him right NOW! I grabbed my equipment and started for the door.  
We can't let you do this Lisa shouted.  
Zathress will never forgive us if anything happens to you in your condition Imoen begged.  
I turned to them fire and fury in my eyes. Then come with me!  
  
We journeyed north across the burning lands to where Zathress entered the under dark. After several days we arrived. It took several days more before we arrived. It took a few days more before we caught up with them.  
Consumed by rage I fired an arrow at his feet.  
  
We're under attack! he shouted. They rushed into defensive positions. I fired another arrow that grazed his shoulder. It was then Zathress spotted me.  
Daria whats wrong! he pleaded.  
So I told him.  
I'M PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!  
I fired another arrow which Zathress easily caught.  
oh is that WHAT!? the last word came from his mouth like thunder. In a flash his arms came wrapped rightly around me. He held my writs tightly to my waist. Normally I could break free but Zathress had acquired a strong magical item his physical strength now surpassed mine.  
Let me go I screamed.  
Zathress hushed me with a kiss.  
I decided it was no use trying to maim him anymore so I relaxed and in turn he relaxed his grip. Daria just tell me what you want he said  
To get rid of this! I screamed.  
You know I can't do that he whispered.  
Well that atleast marry me I demanded.  
Aren't we already engaged? he laughed.  
I mean NOW! I screamed.   
Zathress gulped.   
You mean here?, I wanted a wedding with more people and I always pictured you in a white bridal gown to match your hair I even wrote my own vows and if my mother find out she missed my wedding she'll be furious  
Max chuckled. won't your mother be furious for geting her pregnant before you geting married?  
A look of horror washed over Zathress eyes. I wondered what kind of woman his mother was to put such a fear of death into him.   
ok Daria have it your way we'll get married now After his cave in I smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.   
Don't worry once you defeat the Dark Queen we can have a real wedding   
And so with the druids help we performed a small ceremony and were married. I should point out that I by no means changed my last name to his I insisted he change his last name to mine. He put up a big fuss over losing the name Silvermoon.  
My family name has existed for thousands of years, you made yours up!  
He said but it was of no matter my temper flaired and he caved. I love it when I win.  
I traveled with the group as they made there way though the underdark. I rode on a dire wolf that was an animal companion of one of the druids. Zathress walked next to me ready to pick me up and get me out of harms way if some mad wizards fireball came are way.  
Do you know is it a boy or a girl? he asked me one morning or was it evening you can't tell in the underdark.  
So i told him, We're having triplets  
Zathress paled. Is that even possible for elves you weren't by chance on some fertility magic or did your contraception magic backfire? In responce I kicked him in the head for the rembark.  
Ouch I deserved that  
A few days later it was revealed that the Dire Wolf I rode was intelligent and wasn't keen on me riding it. Zathress had recently mastered the art what did he call it? oh yes Tongues of sun and moon. It allowed him to speak with any living creature. So I was banished from my ride. I soon found in my pregnancy my feet began to swell after walking for more then an hour. Zathress produced a flying carpet he had bought off some wizards. Taz produced a giant sized stuffed animal for me to sit against. Zathress was always annoyingly close. He was always a little protective of me I guess most men are like that. But once I was pregnant he was very protective and dam it he always managed to connivence me he was right.  
I'm a skilled fighter I can protect myself I'd say.   
Then he'd hug me from behind and place his hand over my stomach. and he'd say.  
I know you can fight but THIS is to precious to take any chances That always made me melt and I hate to admit it but he was right. I may survive the sword through the cut or the death magic unleashed on me, or perhaps the ordeal of being brought back from the dead. The life within me however would not survive.  
  
As the days went by in the underdark I me feelings about being pregnant started to change. I wasn't bitter about my adventuring carrier being over anymore. Thats why I was so mad at him at first. I had plans of once the Dark Queen was defeated spending a couple of years adventuring just me and him. Ha if I ever told him about that fantasy he'd tease me about having a romantic side.   
  
As I was saying before as time went on me feelings began to change. I started to get exited about being a mother. Looking forward to holding my babies in my arms with Zathress at my side. I though about having more children after that. One night as I laid in his arms Zathrass asked.  
Daria when this is over and we can settle down and raise are family how many children do you want?  
I thought this was a good time to toy with his mind.  
Hmm I think I want a nice large family 15  
Zathress almost choked.  
15!? Is that even posible for elves?  
I laughed.  
Of course silly drow are as fertile as humans it comes from are harsh life style most don't survive to adult hood so most drow women are expected to have eight to ten kids. but I want a large family 15 kids  
Zathess laughed himself.  
I think you'll change your mind after the tripplets are born, speaking of which we should think of some names  
I thought for a moment. You see by this time we had discovered through the druids magic the genders of are unborn children. We were having two girls and one boy. The girls would perhaps be identical.  
I thought i'd let you name any girls we have and I'd name the boys Zathress smiled and kissed me then we went to sleep.   
  
A few days later the party reached the Gold Dragon who suposedly had the sword. He said she said she'd give it to us if we dispatched a Great Wyrm red dragon what was a dew miles away. The party prepared. I grew worried. Great Wyrm reds are old and power full dragons. Even Zathress was worried about defeating such a beast. I was forced to stay behind with the Gold Dragon, I was so worried he wouldn't come back but he did like he always did.   
  
Afterwards we left the underdark and went back home. From then on came a serious of strikes againts the Dark Queens high clerics. Each time I was forced to say behind and wait but every time Zathress came back but he'd only be back a day before he had to move out again. I found myself become more affectionite over the next several months. I'd smile and kiss him infront of the others. I'd snuggle up to him just to enjoy being held. I even made love to him. It was rather funny he was so nervious about it with me being pregnant but I assured him it would be ok.  
  
On a dark stormy day word reached us that the Capital of Solmania had been destroyed. And the Dark Queen was being summoned. The work Zathress and the others had done had destroyed her main method of freedom from her prison. She would be seriously weakened upon exiting her prison.  
  
So Zathress, Bowen the Solmanic knight, Terra the Archmage, Grog the half ogre, Taz the kender, and finally the druid Imoen.  
Before they left for the city They said goodbye to the rest of us. Zathress came up to me and embraced me once more.  
Daria once this battle is over and the Dark Queen is defeated once more we can began are new life together and raise our children  
I found myself crying.  
Thats if you come back I choked out sobbing. Let me come with you I can help! I begged. Please let the others handle it I can't lose you stay with me please I love you I had said it. Those three words Zathress always wanted me to say to him in times other then when we made love.  
Daria I have to go, I have to fight to protect you are unborn children and all the people of the world, If the dark queen is freed and allowed to regain her lost power its over she will come for you and kill in order to tourture my soul vengence for all the trouble I've caused her  
He held my shoulders tightly and kissed me more passionately then ever before.   
Daria I'll come back to you I promose  
I only nodded and then he was gone.   
From my bedroom window I could see the dark clouds on the horizon. Some deep pain in my heart told me he wasn't coming back, that just like the heroes of old they would defeat the Dark Queen but they would die in the process.   
  
Three days later the dark clouds vanished but no sign of Zathress. Several weeks go by and nothing then a few months. I'm in my ninth month of pregnancy, half way for elves.  
  
Zathress please come home I can't do this with out you I cry, I can't stop crying now. Its been a week sense the dark clouds have gone. So Zathress and the others won but just like before they died fighting.  
Now here I am sitting on my balcony sobbing. I don't know how I can go on living with out him. I'm so pathetic a drow woman sobbing over a man. Lisa says its ok that its normal. I don't wan to go on with out him but I must. I do my best to be a good mother I'll tell his children about what a wonderful man he was.  
Zathress please come home, if any god can hear me please let him come home, I'll even take his last name Silvermoon just please let him come home I sob once more.  
  
I think i'll hold you to that one Daria   
That voice, I turn around and there at the door is Zathress with a grin on his face.  
I run to his arms and nearly knock him over.  
Zathress you jerk what took you so long! I say as I knee him in the stomach but I missed and hit his groin. Of course Zathress had trained his body to such a state that non magical weapons would have a hard time dealing damage. So Zathress didn't flinch.  
  
Sorry dear but when we killed the Dark Queen all that missing god energy she lost when her prison was broken had no place to return so it scattered us across the contenite.  
It took me weeks before I ran into Imoen once I found her I recalled home.  
  
I kissed him and hugged him tightly making sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't finally Zathress and I could live our are lives in peace. I supose I'll tell you what became of the others.  
Bowen was busy rebuilding his homeland and afterwards ruling it with his wife Terra at his side. Grog disapeared we never did see him again. Lisa and Imoen are still protecting there forest. They are quite angery at Zathress for nearly driving the white dragons to extection. A feet of which Zathress only regrets not finishing the job. Taz died before the final battle the last high cleric of the Dark Queen killed him. Taz didn't want to come back he said death if just another adventure. Keiko was pretty made about it but after about ten years Taz agreed to return to life, and the bizare bondage with Keiko.  
  
As for me and Zathress we are still married and have eight half-drow children. We are expecting another in the spring. We did end up having that big wedding Zathress's mother showed up she was quite angry at her son for geting me pregnant before geting married. She didn't mind that I was a drow and that made me happy. I did mind her trying to plan every detail of the wedding. I did find my self in the silk white gown I tried to avoid.  
Looking back at my life I'm glad I meet Zathress. I love him as much as he loves me. Maybe someday I'll get Zathress to tel his story. His has a lot more action he's much better at describing battles then I am.  
So now here I am in retirement with my husband and children. I will shall spend the remainder of my life with my family. I Daria Dazzleton a drow have found love and happyness with a high elf.  
  
**THE END**  
  
  
Authors notes. This story was based of the advengures of a dragonlance campaign I was in. My character was Zathress. Daria was an NPC. I thought I'd tell the story through her eyes. Maybe someday I'll write a longer story of the hole campaign.


End file.
